Red Velvet Bunnies
by The Amazing Blue Fox
Summary: Together, they may be able to change this school for the better


There were no audible sounds in creeping of the apartment. It was around midnight, and paranoia filled the room making it denser then it already is.

A female figure sat positioning herself to stare directly into the deep pits of the flames from the fire place. The female figure gripped tightly on the arm rests of her favorite chair.

"Madam, the masters have just called to inform me to tell you, they have just left the Tokyo air port" Albert, the butler informed her.

"So? It doesn't mean they'll be returning home anytime soon" She continued to look deep into the flames.

"We've received postcards from Tokyo what should I do with them?"

**"...Burn Them**" The female then stood from the seat and bowed a curtsy then exited the room with a scowl on her face.

**A Few Months Later...**

"Amy Kayla Gray! Stop this foolishness **immediately**" A very angry fuchsia haired woman hissed, banging her hands on the door, which was locked from the other side.

From the other side of the door Amy could hear the tone of the fuchsia haired woman rising.

"I'm afraid I can't Aunt Isabella I'm much too inspired to focus" She mumbled happily, slouching into her bed. Aunt Isabella couldn't help but sigh heavily. Amy smirked as she began to strum on her guitar. Aunt Isabella only groaned and tried once again. "If you don't hurry, you're going to be late for school" Amy's eyelids started to widen and finally realization hit her.

She immediately sat up and went towards the bathroom. After washing up she saw her clothes already prepared for her… even the underwear. It was placed neatly near the mirror for her to see. She glanced at the photo of her aunt and a younger version of herself smiling as the two sat in the dirt eating sandwiches and smiled. Thanks." She whispered as she quickly got dressed.

Upon exiting the room and leaving the house, Amy placed an uncoordinated kiss on her Aunt Isabella cheeks. Aunt Isabella just smiled in the doorway as she watched Amy run down the steps.

"Bye!" Amy waved happily then hopped on the front of her motorcycle and drove off.

**At a Different place,**

A young female wearing a rabbit suit finally arrived at Sweet Amouris High. She took a deep breath then she confidently walked towards the school building. As she walked along the corridor, some greeted her warmly; some looked at her coolly then moved away and while others started whispering. The young female tensed up slightly but walked on as she tried to pay them no heed.

"Puku!"

The female known as Puku looked behind her. It was her old childhood friend, Ken. She smiled brightly as a tint of a blush made its way on to her face. "Hey Ken, It's soo good to see a familiar face but I must admit I kind of thought you were joking about moving to the same school as me" She laughed slightly.

"Yeah, convincing my father wasn't easy either" Ken smiled. Suddenly, the two looked around.

"I guess this is what's expected when you're a frosh huh?" Ken said slightly embarrassed as he scratched the back of her head.

"Frosh? What's that?" Puku said

"You haven't heard?...Oh you'll be finding about it soon enough but for now, Shall we go to class now?" Ken said as he turned to Puku with a gentle smile.

Puku nodded silently, still trying to comprehend what that word means.

"So you excited about starting a new school? I know the whole moving to a new school thing was kind of sudden and I just wanted to make sure you were all right" Ken said after a while.

"I agree that moving to this school was kind of sudden, actually moving to this town was quite sudden itself but I don't regret anything" Puku answered.

"I'm glad you feel that way" Ken smiled happily.

"After all If you never moved here..." Ken said, his face sad.

"...We never would have met" Puku Continued.

Suddenly, Ken hugged Puku tightly.

"Puku, you're my best friend ever" Ken said softly as he tears up a bit. Puku teared up a bit as she blushed harder. "Ken I already know you're my best friend, just as your mine" Puku pouted still blushing heavily. The two then exchanged glanced and grinned.

"We kind of got caught in the moment huh?" Ken said

"Yeah." She smiled. Then together the two began to wonder the halls.

"Morning Amy" Charlotte greeted as Amy walked up to the group.

"Morning Ladies" Amy smiled as she began to scoop out the surrounding areas until she caught sight of Puku and Ken.

"Check out those two, they give a whole new definition to Frosh" Amy smiled

"I agree. How about us girls go mess with those froshes" Amber said looking at the pair.

"Sure, I could use the lunch money" Amy announced. Suddenly her phone rang. Amy glared at the phone. "Your girls go I'm going to take this call" Amy shooed the girls away as if they were flies. She answered it.

"Hello?

"Amy, why are you planning to bully new students? This isn't like you at all"

"Drop dead! And while I got you on the line kindly stop calling me in the middle of the night just to tell me one of your dirty jokes and how do you keep getting my number anyways, pervert"

"Aww were already giving each other pet names I think I'll call you my hime and as for getting your number. You can't keep star cross lovers apart"

Amy groaned heavily as she flipped the phone shut and ended the phone call.

**With Puku and Ken,**

Puku and Ken stopped as their road was blocked by three females Charlotte, Amber and Li. When the two approached the group of girls they immediately introduced themselves.

"You two are froshes right?" Amber asked.

"Again what does that word even mean?" Puku asked, confused.

"What she means to say is that are you two freshman?" Li answered talking to Puku as if she was a five year old.

"Yeah, and we really need help finding..." Puku started but was cut off by the chuckles emanating from the girls.

"Girls, can you believe these frosh think we'll help?" Amber said walking past the two as she pushed Ken aside in the process.

With his guard down Ken was forcefully pushed to the ground by Li as she took his money and left like nothing had happened. "Later Froshes, Oh and Welcome to Sweet Amoris High" Charlotte said as she regrouped with the other's.

**To Be Continued….**


End file.
